puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unitnine
Unitnine is the captain of the crew Axe Gang and king of the flag Devils Destroyers and sails in the in what was formally the Viridian Ocean, and currently the Meridian Ocean. Titles held * Senior officer of the Blazing Scorpions * Lord of the flag Spirits of Atlantis * Captain of the crew Axe Gang, formerly known as Planet Raiders * Prince of the flag Ultimate Force * King of the flag Devils Destroyers History Unitnine began his career on the Viridian Ocean just after it was launched. He rarely pillaged for crews, focusing instead on building up his navy ranking and puzzling skills, and occasionally gambling at the inn. While at the inn, he was he was confronted by Dagg, who was scouting for pirates for a new crew. He offered Unitnine a position as a officer in the Blazing Scorpions, which was lead by Gfizzle. Unitnine quickly became one of the top senior officers in this crew, very much enjoying his place in the crew and truly looking out for its best interests. After a while Gfizzle, the captain, went dormant and disbanded the crew. Unitnine, not wanting his officers badge to go to waste, joined up with the Planet Raiders as an officer, where he eventually took over when the former captain went dormant. Upon becoming captain Unitnine sought out his allies from the Blazing Scorpions to help build the crew up in numbers. Since then Unitnine has mainly stuck to his small group of trusted crew mates, which include his long time mates Ninarose, Drunkendwarf, Momijiisaac and Karanatsu. In late 2006 he had to go through some living adjustments which caused him to go dormant for a time. After a long vacancy from the game, Unitnine returned to find his flag abandoned. He placed himself as king, and his trusted officers as royalty. This would be the second time Unitnine returned to find himself in the position of leadership. Around November 2007 Unitnine had to move, and realized he could no longer run his crew. He planned a farewell event of running his war brig into Atlantis, and it was quickly destroyed. In the following months, Unitnine's greatest companion and senior crew member Ninarose had her account removed, and he decided that he no longer had the means or purpose to play. Unitnine returned roughly nine months later to play in the Pirate Olympic Games. He then proceeded to spend most of his time going on trips to Atlantis. After a few month break, Unitnine returned in about December 2010 with new recruits to casually pillage again. Two years later in January 2012 Unitnine returned yet again but this time with the mates from his original crew, as well as some new friends. He currently sails on expeditions and adventures and works on building up the crews might and reputation. Play Style Unitnines top puzzles are Rumble, Swordfighting, and Sailing. While pillaging he attempts to over power his opponents by using lightly manned Fanchuans to attack Sloops, Cutters, and Dhows. In swordfights he equips himself, his crewmates, and his swabbies with Cleavers. Current Goals and Aspirations *Successfully lead a ship into a Monster Hunt *Bring crew rank to Imperial (Completed as of 20 Jan 2012) *Win a large scale tournament (64+ players) *Bring crew and pirate reputation to Celebrated. (Completed as of 31 Jan 2012) Category:Viridian Ocean pirates